The present invention relates to interchangeable tool attachments powered such as a bucket, a grapple, hydraulic hammer, tampers, augers and the like used with a power operated arm of an implement such as an excavator or backhoe. The tools use a common frame mounting for coupling to a quick attachment bracket as shown in the present invention. The tools also are made to receive a separate mounting plate for regular pin connection to the arm.
Efforts have been made to provide couplings that can automatically connect tools to an articulated arm of an excavator, backhoe or the like, but most of these require operator action, as well as lacking reliability. Many of the present quick attachment brackets are complicated and time consuming in operation, requiring mechanically removing pins for connection as well as disconnection. One of the prior art couplings is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,254. Problems can persist with wear as the unit is used, in that there is no adequate compensation to take care of wear that occurs.